Love Prevails
by Cadistar
Summary: Zuko must get married in order to keep his crown, so he asks Katara to help him. Will their relationship survive this hasty marriage? Rated M for later chapters. ON HIATUS! I will return to it at a later date.
1. Fire Lord Marriage Law

**I always felt unsatisfied by the Katara/Aang ship, therefore I was very angry when the show ended and they were together. I always thought that Mai was not good enough for Zuko and that Katara should be with him instead. Here is my interpretation of the Zutara shipping. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these marvelous characters albeit I would love to have Zuko to myself. ;) **

**Warning: Rated M for Lemons in later Chapters. **

As she watched Azula direct lightning at her, Zuko jumped in front of her and attempted to redirect the lightning. Distracted by the thought of saving Katara, he was unable to redirect the lightning and felt himself lose control of the powerful element. He was injured as he failed to redirect the lightning, and found himself getting hurt right in his chest.

Katara's eyes widened. All thoughts of Aang left her mind. All she could think of was Zuko and how he saved her. Her heart swelled at the thought of him and his action. She suddenly felt a strong urge to harm Azula. She jumped as another bolt of lightning headed her way.

_I've got to help Zuko…_Katara thought wildly as she dodged lightning and waterbended to counter Azula's attacks.

After tricking Azula, and trapping her, Katara rushed to Zuko's side, and used her healing abilities to help him. He smiled at her. Katara's heart sped up. _Wow… He looks incredibly sexy when he smiles! _

_Katara is so beautiful… Too bad she's in love with Aang… _Zuko thought to himself as he looked up at Katara. _I've got to make her mine…_

"Thank you, Katara." He whispered to her. _Thank you for making me realize that I had been searching for the wrong thing the whole time; it wasn't the Avatar that I was meant to capture… It was your heart._

**At the Coronation…**

Zuko looked at the crowd. Finally, all nations were united, and cheering on him… the new Fire lord. Zuko promised to himself and his uncle, that he would not screw up like his predecessors, especially not like his father. He only wished he had someone to share this moment with, like perhaps Katara. All he had was Mai. Mai was pretty, but not beautiful like Katara, nor as joyful, and didn't make him smile like Katara.

He looked over at Katara, who was smiling adoringly at Aang. Zuko felt a pang of jealousy. _What does she see in that kid anyways? He has got to be like 2 or more years younger than her._ He thought angrily, causing the flames around him to rise. He cooled down so he would not attract negative attention. He smiled at the crowd while Aang spoke of helping to restore the peace that the nations sought for after several decades.

After the coronation and Aang's speech, he walked swiftly back into the castle, tired of the noise, but feeling slightly proud of his new title as well. He was going to be the greatest Fire Lord; he would change the reputation of the Fire Nation. But he would also find a way to get Katara to notice him the way he notices her.

He began to make a plan in his head in order to get Katara.

"Hey Zuko!" Katara stepped inside after him. Zuko looked at her curiously.

"you… uhhh… I mean… I… No… Uh… You look great with the Fire lord crown. You'll be a great leader." Katara said lamely. That wasn't what she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words or the courage to voice what she was feeling.

"Thanks Katara. You look great, as always." Zuko said hoping she took the compliment as sincere and not simply as a reply to her comment.

"Thank you Zuko." She said simply, smiling. She looked down bashfully.

Zuko smiled faintly. He seemed to be having an effect on her. He liked that he can cause a reaction in her.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked her inquisitively.

"I'm probably going to go see if-"

"No, I mean, now that the war is over, and Aang saved the world." Zuko cut her off.

"Oh. I'm not sure… I was considering going to Ba Sing Se University, and studying Marine Biology…" She said thoughtfully. She had been wondering this herself. Before meeting Aang, she was content with helping her grandmother, but now that she had seen the world, helped Aang, and mastered Waterbending, she wasn't sure if her old life was fit for her anymore.

She knew that the rest of the group planned to go to Ba Sing Se University. Aang was going back to the Southern Air Temple, he had received word from an anonymous being that told him that some Airbenders survived and were in hiding. He planned to find them. She understood that, and she was happy for him. He deserved happiness. He wanted her to help him again, but she refused. She didn't want him to continue this feeling of love for her.

Zuko looked at her patiently. "Katara?"

Katara blinked, feeling slightly confused, while Zuko wore the expression of someone who had asked a question several times.

"Sorry?"

"I asked if you were planning on just standing there, or if you want a cup of tea or something." Zuko repeated. He discreetly crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that she agrees.

She smiled and nodded earnestly. "Yes. That would be lovely."

Zuko flashed a genuine smile, causing Katara's heart to race rapidly, and her face to turn red.

Strong footsteps were approaching them; Zuko looked in the direction of the footsteps looking slightly annoyed.

"Lord Zuko." The messenger said approaching the Fire Lord. Zuko looked at him in disgust for interrupting his moment with Katara.

"What?" He spat angrily.

The messenger cringed momentarily almost as though afraid that Zuko would banish him for interrupting. "Sorry, my Lord. I came to deliver a message from the Fire Spirit. You are the first Fire Lord in several centuries to not have a wife when coronated. There are some complications."

"What?" Zuko asked irritated. "What do you mean complications?"

"Well… You need to get married within a year. Or else the crown passes to the next in line. In this case there is no direct heir, since Azula was banished. So it would pass to Mai, the young niece of General Iroh's late wife." The messenger informed him.

"Mai? Mai would be next in line?" Zuko's eyes widened. He never foresaw this predicament. The messenger's eyebrows rose. It was well-known around the kingdom that Zuko was dating Mai and was deeply in love with her. His reaction to this news seemed to say otherwise.

The messenger nodded. Zuko scrowled. "You may leave." He waved the messenger away and his mind began to wander.

What if he asked Katara to marry him? No. It's too soon. He has a year to get her to say yes to him…

Oh! Katara! He had forgotten about her.

"Katara." He said softly. She looked at him with an expression he couldn't read. "Would you still like to have a cup of tea with me?" He asked hopefully.

Her face fell slightly, but Zuko did not notice. "Of course." She replied. She had been hoping for him to ask her to marry him. But there was no use for such thinking. He loved Mai. Or so she thought.

They walked in silence to the Royal Tea Room (a room requested by General Iroh because of his love for tea.)

Katara was quietly thinking of a way to bring up Mai and whether he loved his girlfriend to Zuko, while Zuko was trying to come up with a plan on dumping Mai and courting Katara.

"Katara, I-"

"Zuko, I-"

Both Katara and Zuko spoke at the same time.

"Ladies first." Zuko said politely. Katara composed her thoughts.

"Zuko, I… wanted to ask you about…" _Mai._ "Your plans for the future. What are you going to do about that Fire Lord Marriage rule?"

Zuko was glad that she was asking that. That was what he wanted to talk to her about. "Well… I'm not sure yet." He replied carefully. He didn't want to seem too upfront about the topic as of yet.

"Are you going to… Marry Mai?" Katara asked daringly. Zuko's lip twitched involuntarily.

"No. I don't believe so." He said thoughtfully. Katara smiled slightly. _Good… I may have a chance._ She thought happily.

"I'd rather marry someone with feelings, someone with a heart." He explained, describing Katara. "Someone beautiful and courageous. Daring and kind hearted. With an ability to love."

Katara's heart raced as she wondered if she was possibly the girl he was describing.

He opened the door to the tea room and allowed Katara to enter first. A servant ran to Zuko, pouring them each a cup of hot water and placing tea leaves next to their cups. He bowed and left the room.

"So… How's Aang? What is he planning to do now that he is done saving the world?" Zuko asked without revealing his true intentions behind that question.

"He's going to look for the Air Nomads that survived." Katara replied. Zuko nodded, pretending to be interested. He took a sip of tea, and decided that there wasn't enough sugar in it. He took several spoons of sugar and found that afterwards it tasted better.

"I'm going to try to get him to date Toph; he deserves to be happy with someone. They would be perfect together." Katara said mostly to herself, smiling faintly.

"Toph? I thought you had feelings for him?" Zuko asked forgetting to hide his true emotions.

Katara looked at him in surprise. "I do. Just not in the way one may think. I love him like I love Sokka. Nothing more."

"Oh. I thought you were dating him." Zuko further explained.

"No. I have feelings for someone else." Katara said looking down at her cup. Zuko studied her expression. _Who does she like? Me? Perhaps? _He thought hopefully.

"Hmm…" Zuko replied. "Well, Katara, I have something to tell you." Zuko said deciding to tell her of his feelings for her.

Katara looked up expectantly. "Yes?" She asked not daring to hope he was about to ask her what she thought he will.

"Well… Ireallylikeyoualot." He said in a rush. He looked down bashfully. He has never acted in this manner before, but Katara intimidated him. She was beautiful, and matched him in intelligence and skill at fighting.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." Katara said, hearing clearly what he had said, but she wanted to hear it again.

"I really like you. I want you to rule with me. We can take this slowly, and do this the right way; I just can't see myself with anyone but you." Zuko said tenderly, taking her hand from across the table.

Katara's eyes softened. "Zuko, I have been dreaming of you saying that ever since… you helped me to find the man who killed my mother. I knew then that you changed, and that you were the guy I had been looking for." She told him softly.

"I need to break up with Mai. And we need to take this slow. I don't want to rush you." Zuko replied, feeling slightly happier.

The prospect of breaking up with Mai was slightly unnerving though. He was sure that she was not going to take it gently, especially since she is so close to ruling the Fire Nation. She will do everything to try to keep Katara and Zuko apart. But Zuko was already preparing himself mentally.

"I don't feel rushed. Don't worry about that. I just don't know how to break it to Aang. I'm sure Sokka won't overreact. He considers you his friend now." Katara said thoughtfully. Zuko nodded. He and Sokka had bonded when he helped the Water Tribe boy rescue his father and girlfriend.

Zuko knew he had fallen for Katara when he saw how merciful she had been with the man who killed her mother. Had it been him, Zuko would have killed the man without a second thought. Katara was too strong to give in to her emotions. He loved her for that. This was something that Mai would never accomplish, forgiving someone.

Katara smiled at him and walked towards him, both of them abandoning their cups of tea. He took her hand and they walked out of the Royal Tea Room, both feeling fortunate to be in the hands of the person next to them, and both thinking about their possible future together.

**Please leave reviews! I want to know what you think.**

**-Cadi**


	2. Renovations and Letters

**So here is Chapter two. I want to thank you lovely reviewers. I wrote this in my Psychology Class, the class was boring and I was struck with ideas, so out came my notebook and I began to write. I hope you like it!**

Chapter Two:

Katara walked outside. She had bid her prince good night, and was walking towards the Royal Guesthouse.

She heard a peculiar sound. She ducked behind a bush and heard rocks crumbling.

"I know you're there Sugar Queen." Toph said throwing another rock against a huge boulder.

"Toph, what are you doing out here at this time?" Katara asked curiously.

"Oh? Is it dark outside? I couldn't tell." Toph said pointing out the fact that she was blind. Katara sighed.

"Where were you?" Toph asked Katara bluntly. Katara wondered briefly whether she ought to tell Toph where she had been.

"Out." Katara said simply. Was she embarrassed? Why couldn't she tell Toph that she was now dating the Fire Lord?

"No one tells me anything. Not even Twinkle Toes. He won't tell me where he is going…" Toph replied softly, allowing for that small and rare insight into her feelings.

"Why do you want to know?" Katara asked, acting upon her wish to get Toph and Aang together.

"I… just do." Toph said stubbornly. Katara frowned slightly. She had to figure out a way to break Toph's defenses.

"If you tell me why you care, I'll tell you where I was." Katara bargained hoping that Toph's curiosity was more powerful than keeping her emotions locked up. Katara could see Toph carefully considering this proposition.

Thankfully, Toph's curiosity won. "Fine." She sighed. "Although I can't see what he looks like, nor will I ever be able too, I like him. His nature, his scent, him." Toph said sitting down. She carefully picked up sounds and vibrations making sure that no one was around to hear her confessing her heart's desires.

Katara smiled knowingly. "I knew you liked him." Katara said triumphantly.

"Quiet Ice Princess! Before I open the ground beneath your feet. Now tell me, where were you?" Curiosity drowned out her anger rapidly.

Katara blushed faintly. "I was having tea with Zuko." She answered. Toph tilted her head.

"Oh? That's all? That wasn't a very good bargain. My secret was surely worth more than you telling me that you had tea with the Fire Lord." Toph said angrily jumping to her feet.

"I… I am dating Zuko. He has to get married within a year. He wants me to rule with him." Katara said, not knowing why she didn't just leave it at the tea portion of the story. Why had she told Toph the rest of the story?

_This means I may have a chance with Twinkle Toes. Once he sees that Sugar Queen does not like him, I can comfort him. _Toph thought happily. "Oh. Well then. That was unexpected…" she said letting out a laugh.

Katara scrowled. "Just don't tell anyone yet. Promise me you won't say a word. To anyone." She said threateningly.

"Alright. Alright." Toph said exasperated. She felt for vibrations leading her into the Royal Guesthouse and began walking towards Aang's vibrations, as though it were natural for her to follow his movements, and ignore everyone else's.

Katara rolled her eyes. She sat down by the pond and fixed her hair. A few turtle ducks passed by, looking slightly annoyed that someone was disturbing their peace.

"Katara?"

Katara looked up expectantly. To her dismay, it was only Aang. She could not handle seeing him today. Especially not since the last time they had any sort of contact, it had spiraled into sex. She had not known then that she liked Zuko, not Aang.

Her cheeks turned a violent red as she remembered that night. He hadn't been bad, just not as good as she thought he would have been. She needed someone more mature, someone who was like her, intense and passionate. Zuko seems to fit this description. He was all of this and so much more. Aang was just a boy, Zuko… was a man.

Aang sat down next to her. He looked at her adoringly. "Where were you? I was looking for you." He asked. He pulled forward a couple of drops of water and bended them into gorgeous ice crystals.

"I was wandering around… Thinking about what I am going to do now." Katara replied, not fully lying, but not telling the truth either.

"You can come with me… The invitation is still open." Aang said hopefully.

"I don't think that that is what I am supposed to do now. That's your mission. You need to find your people on your own." Katara said, slightly hoping that he leaves now.

"I could use some help though." Aang countered.

Katara suddenly got an idea. "Yes, however. I need to stay here, I know someone who might want to help you."

"Who?" Aang asked, not really interested in knowing whom. If it wasn't Katara, he wasn't interested.

"Toph."

"Toph?"

"Yes. Toph."

"You've got to be joking. She probably wants to go back home, now her village, and her parents are going to treat her like a hero. She is going to be spoiled. She is going to love that." Aang reasoned.

"No. Trust me. If you ask her to go with you, she will." Katara assured him.

"So your word is final? You aren't going with me?"

Katara nodded. "I can't."

"Can't. Why can't you?" Aang persisted.

"Aang… I don't think that now is the right time to tell you." Katara replied looking away.

Aang looked at her unhappily. He sighed loudly, scaring the turtle-ducks.

He stood up and let the ice crystals drop, along with a piece of folded paper. He looked down at the paper, and closed him eyes. He inhaled softly and walked away.

Katara looked down at the paper. She briefly wondered if she should look at it. _Eh, why not?_She thought to herself.

She gingerly picked up the paper. She unfolded it and saw that it was a letter addressed to her. Aang had written a letter to her.

_My dearest Katara, _

_I know that I am younger than you, and less mature than you, but I love you. I figured that after I was done saving the world, that perhaps we could date, and make our relationship official. I hope that you accept my offer. I promise to love you and always be loyal. I promise to be with you as long as you wish to be with me. I will always love you Katara. _

_Love Aang._

Katara sighed. This isn't how this is supposed to be. She thought miserably. She would get Aang with Toph if it was the last thing she will do. He needs to be happy, and he would never be happy with Katara, and she would never be happy with him. She needs to tell him about her… Engagement… Her boyfriend.

Zuko made his way back to his room, or rather his father's old room. Now as Fire Lord he was given the Royal Fire Lord chambers. Inside he found scorch marks on the walls. The mirror was blackened and the room smelled of burnt wood.

Zuko crinkled his nose, there was no way that he would remain in this room. He'd sooner sleep in the pond with turtle-ducks. He walked out of the room and found that two guards were standing outside the door, keeping watch over their lord.

„Fetch me the designer and an attendant." Zuko commanded. One of the guards bowed and walked away swiftly. The other one remained behind.

„Are you a firebender?" Zuko asked the guard. He noticed that the guard carried no weapons.

„Aye my lord." The guard responded. Zuko nodded and waited for the designer, attendant and the guard to arrive. Zuko tapped his foot impatiently.

_This is my chance to make the room suitable for Katara… _Zuko thought happily. He would unify the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation with their marriage, as well as keep his title. He would have Katara, and his life would be complete.

"My lord." The designer approached him. The guard and attendant remained behind the designer.

"I need you to prepare my old room, this room is not suitable for me." Zuko told the attendant. The attendant bowed and took a right to the corridor where his old room used to be.

"I need this room to be redesigned." Zuko told the designer. The designer opened the doors and walked in after Zuko.

"What would you like changed?" The designer asked professionally, pulling out a scroll and quill from an inside pocket.

Zuko looked around the room thoughtfully. "Everything." He said for emphasis. I want the sheets to be a dark blue, silk, as well as the pillow cases." He said feeling the bed sheets and discovering that it wasn't silk, rather an odd material that he had never felt before in his life. "The bed must be moved to the middle of the back wall. I want the walls to be replastered and painted a beige colour. Mirrors need to be washed, and may be replaced. I want a pond in the middle of the room and fire sites along the East and West walls." Zuko said pointing to the walls.

"A pond, sir?" The designer asked curiously.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Zuko asked giving him a glare.

"No sir." The attendant replied, nonplused.

"Then do it, no questions need to be asked."

"Yes, my Lord."

"When will the renovations be complete?" Zuko asked.

"In two weeks, my Lord." The designer said shrinking back slightly. Zuko nodded.

"You may leave." Zuko said pointing to the door. The designer left, looking slightly annoyed. The attendant then entered.

"Lord Zuko, your old quarters are prepared." He said bowing. Zuko nodded and motioned for the attendant to follow him.

They walked towards the room with the guards following the Fire Lord. Zuko opened the door to his room and closed the door behind him, but not before commanding the attendant to wait outside of the room.

He walked swiftly to his desk and pulled out a scroll. He uncapped his inkwell and dipped his pen. He began to write a letter. He carefully worded his thoughts and let the letter air dry.

Approximately ten minutes later, he opened his doors and handed the letter to the attendant.

"Deliver this to the water tribe girl, Katara." He commanded. "You are not to look at it."

The attendant hastily bowed and left looking relieved.

Away from expectations of being a strong leader, Zuko threw himself on his bed and promptly fell asleep. He was tired, he had accomplished a lot, but he still needed to accomplish more. He would bed Katara soon, and he needed to be energized. He smiled in his sleep as he thought of Katara.

Katara inhaled deeply. She spent the last hour in solitude thinking about how she was going to tell the others that in a year or less, she was going to become the Fire Lady and rule alongside Zuko.

"I'll tell them eventually." She told the turtle-ducks who had grown accustomed to her in the last hour. She had more pressing concerns at the moment. When will they get married? Where will the ceremony take place? Should they announce it to both the fire nation and water tribes? Would their marriage unite the two lands?

Katara tried to empty her mind to no avail. "This is going to be a long year…" She said out loud. She made up her mind to go to bed to calm her racing mind and heart when a person in a Fire Nation outfit approached her.

"Are you Katara of the water tribe?" He asked her, holding out a scroll.

"Yes, sir." she replied feeling curious.

"Fire Lord Zuko sent me to deliver this scroll to you." He announced. He deposited the scroll into her outstretched hands, and left.

"A scroll from Zuko?" She whispered to herself.

She opened the scroll and began to read feeling extremely curious. They had just seen each other a little more than an hour ago, what could he possibly wish to tell her that he didn't mention when they were together?

_Beautiful Katara,_

_There is so much that needs to be said. I'll start from the beginning. When we invaded the Southern Water Tribe trying to capture the Avatar. This may not be such a pleasant memory, but it was the first time I saw you and gazed into your lovely blue eyes. I didn't know then what an impact you would have on my life._

_Then came the few moments that we ran into each other, including the time I found your necklace and tried to bargain a deal with you. Even then I did not know that what I was doing was wrong, and that I needed to change. _

_It was in the Ice cavern that I realized that you meant something to me. When you tried ot heal my scar, but I was too stubborn to really notice you, maybe I did ntice you but refused to acknowledge you. _

_But finally it was when I was fighting my sister that I realized that I was never meant to capture the Avatar, rather it was your heart I was meant to capture. I could tell you this in person, but I was too afraid that you may find this overly romantic and laugh at me. I don't think my pride would allow that to happen. I just felt like I needed to tell you this._

_Love, _

_Zuko. _

Katara smiled. She couldn't believe that Zuko, strong and serious, was too afraid of rejection to tell her these beautiful things in person. She would go to him tomorrow and demand that he tell her in person. She stood up and walked into the Royal guesthouse. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. Might as well be well rested.

**-Cadi**


	3. Discussions with Iroh

**Sorry for the delay, I haven't got a good excuse, so I'll spare you the lies, I forgot about this story, but I will update again soon. For now, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter Three:**

The sunlight flowed inside the room. Katara covered her eyes, but it was no use. The sun had already awoken her. She groaned loudly and then realized that she wasn't alone.

"Morning Sugar Queen."

"Toph, what are you doing here?" Katara asked recognizing the voice. She rubbed her eyes to remove the fog that she was seeing.

"I spoke to Aang last night." Toph informed her. Katara blinked, feeling confused.

Toph sighed after seeing the confusion on Katara's face. "I asked him if I could go with him to help him find the rest of the Air Nomads." She explained.

A look of realization dawned on Katara's face. "Oh. What did he say?" She asked.

"He said he was actually going to ask me to go with him. Did you tell him something?" She asked accusingly, but there was no mistaking the glee in her voice.

"I simply told him again that I will not go with him." Katara replied. She yawned and stretched her arms, feeling thoroughly refreshed after a good night's sleep.

Toph kicked a pebble and turned her head in the direction of Katara's voice. "Oh, I see." She said seriously.

Oh no, there's another bad joke a bout being blind coming…

"Or rather I would if I could see." Toph joked. Katara rolled her eyes.

Toph walked towards the door. "Later Ice Princess. And thanks. For well… Everything."

"Don't thank me yet." Katara said smiling.

Toph left allowing Katara to attempt to fully wake up. She drew up water from the nearby basin and splashed her face. The cool sensation of water made her alert and lose her drowsiness. She pulled off her sleeping clothes, and flowed water through her day clothes in order to remove dirt. She then pulled on her clothes and walked to the kitchen where she found Sokka sitting at the table with Suki.

"Good morning!" She called out cheerfully.

Sokka looked up. "Good morning sis." Suki smiled at her.

"I'm going out. I'll see you later." Katara informed her brother. She didn't want Sokka to be worrying about her.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Oh nowhere." Katara lied. Sukko could see past Katara's lie, but said nothing. He merely nodded.

Katara then stepped out and walked towards the Palace. Several guards looked at her in disgust. Clearly even though the war was over, they have not gotten used to the idea that the Fire Nation is not superior. _Better get used to it soon. You'll be serving me soon. _Katara thought smiling to herself. She couldn't wait until she had Zuko to herself.

She had seen Mai kiss Zuko before the coronation, and felt very jealous. That's why she stared adoringly at Aang during his speech, to get a reaction from Zuko. To her delight the fire around them flared angrily, meaning that Zuko showed the reaction that she wanted him to have.

"Can I help you?" A guard asked Katara as she approached the Palace entrance.

"I am here to see Zuko." She replied attempting to enter.

"Fire Lord Zuko has stated that no one is allowed to see him unless he requests an audience, sans Lady Mai." The guard said importantly.

"Lady Mai?" Katara asked, her facial features showed signs of jealousy. "Can I please see him?"

"No."

Katara sat down on the steps. The guard looked at her in disgust but said nothing. He looked away. Katara noticed a basin full of water some several feet away.

"Hmm…" she said thoughtfully. She stood up and walked away from his range of sight. She then willed the water towards her. She bended the water toward the guard and froze him to the wall behind him. He looked around frantically.

"Lady Mai is not allowed to see him." Katara told the guard angrily. The guard nodded.

"That was quite the performance." Zuko stood by the entrance. He had an amused expression.

"Zuko." She said embarrassed that Zuko saw her freezing the guard to the wall. Zuko motioned for her to go in the Palace. "She is allowed to enter whenever she pleases." He told the guard. The guard nodded again. Zuko fire bended and melted the ice, releasing the guard from the ice. The guard fell to the ground and picked up the weapon he dropped.

Katara smiled. She grabbed Zuko's hand and they entered the Palace.

"How are you?" Zuko asked.

"I'm alright." Katara replied. "What sort of Fire Lord duties do you have to do today?"

"None as of now, only a meeting with the Earth King. But, I wish to speak with Uncle Iroh first." Zuko told her. Katara looked at him curiously. "I wish to tell him about us." He clarified.

"Oh."

"Have you told Sokka yet?" He asked her. "Not yet. I kind of told Toph. Well I told her we were dating." Katara replied.

"Hmm…" Zuko replied thoughtfully. He led her to the Royal Tea Room. She was beginning to become fairly acquainted to this room, and she could see why Iroh wanted a room such as this one.

She noticed that Iroh was already seated at the table with a cup of tea. There were two more cups at the table, presumably for her and Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Miss Katara, I'm glad you could join me for a cup of tea." General Iroh said as soon as he noticed that they were in the room. Katara smiled warmly.

"Good afternoon, General Iroh." She said politely.

"Please, call me Uncle." Iroh insisted. As weird as that would be, Katara nodded.

"Uncle." Zuko said bowing slightly. "Please refrain from calling me Fire Lord Zuko."

"Then whatever shall I call you? You are Fire Lord, are you not?" Iroh asked curiously.

"Just Zuko will suffice, please." Zuko said diplomatically.

"If you insist. Now to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked them.

"Uncle you know the circumstances that find me. I need to get married within a year in order to retain my title. Or else it passes on to… Mai." Zuko said, with an expression of disgust on his face.

"Is that really so bad?" Iroh asked.

Zuko looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"It was only a suggestion; clearly you are the best candidate for the throne." Iroh replied.

Anger flashed in Zuko's eyes. "Uncle I haven't the time for this. I need to talk to you seriously."

Iroh's eyes looked over at Katara. "That you do."

Katara blushed and took a sip of the tea, Zuko had forgotten his own but followed Katara's example.

"Uncle, the only girl I find that would be a perfect candidate to rule with me is the princess of the southern Water Tribe, Katara." Zuko explained.

"I'm not a princess; my father was just the chief." Katara protested.

"This makes you a princess." Iroh said wisely. Zuko nodded. Katara looked down in embarrassment.

"Do you like her?" Iroh asked him bluntly. Katara looked at him curiously.

Zuko contemplated this question carefully. He had signed the note he gave to her with love, but he knew he did not love her. Out of all the girls in any nation, she was the one he could see himself ruling with without any feelings of awkwardness. He knew he could come to love her eventually.

"Yes. I do like Katara." Zuko told Iroh, but looked at Katara.

Katara nodded. "Normally my tribe likes to arrange marriages, but being the daughter of the chief I can choose to accept my parent's choice or not. I would deny my parent's choice and choose you in a heartbeat." She professed. She knew that someone else might misinterpret her statement as that of a profession of love but in reality, she like Zuko a lot and was glad that he asked her to rule with him. Her father had not tried to pair her up with anyone as of yet, and she hoped her father did not come up with any crazy ideas.

"I approve of your relationship. When's the wedding?" Iroh asked smiling.

"Uhh…" Zuko said at a loss for words. He looked over at Katara for help. She smiled. "Uncle, we want to take this relationship slow. We have to get married within a year, we have time." Katara said.

"That's right." Zuko added.

"I see, well don't forget that a wedding, especially a Fire Nation wedding takes a long time to plan." Iroh warned them.

"I know Uncle." Zuko said exasperatedly.

Iroh was about to reply, but a swift knock came upon the door. "Enter." Zuko called out.

A harried looking man wearing an Imperial Fire Nation outfit entered. "The Avatar and Miss Toph are requesting an audience with Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Katara." He said importantly.

"Let them in." Zuko said. The messenger bowed and motioned for them to enter.

Aang and Toph entered. The messenger turned and left, closing the door behind him. Aang bowed down to Zuko and Iroh, and politely acknowledged Katara.

"Avatar Aang, how may I help you?" Zuko said diplomatically. Aang frowned at being addressed as such.

"Just Aang please." Aang said, reminding Katara of Zuko's words to Iroh insisting to be called just Zuko.

"Very well, Aang, how may I help you?" Zuko amended.

"I wish for access to the Southern portion of the Fire Nation in order to reach the Southern Air Temple easily." Aang requested. He glanced at Katara, but averted his eyes quickly, but not before she spotted the hurt in his eyes. She had not told him that she was spending time with Zuko.

"And you asked for permission because…?" Zuko asked unable to comprehend why the boy had not just simply taken Apa and gone.

"It is not polite to simply fly around in someone's nation without permission." The young monk replied.

"In that case you may. Good luck finding your people." Zuko bade him goodbye and Aang exited with Toph trailing him.

Once the doors had closed Katara spoke. "Have you told Mai?"

Zuko had to think for a few seconds before realizing what she meant. "Oh. Not as of yet. I plan to after meeting with the Earth King. I promise." He replied.

Iroh groaned. "You haven't told her?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"I have been unable to. I plan to as soon as possible so that she does not harbour any ideas." Zuko responded.

"Very well. See to it. I must go meet with the army. I plan to downsize the army machinery and use the money that used to fund that towards education." Iroh told him. Zuko admired how Iroh simply came up with a plan and carried it out with out anyone's permission.

"As you wish Uncle. Farewell."

"Katara." Iroh stood up and bowed. Katara followed suit. "Uncle."

He took a last sip of tea and left swiftly.

"Katara, I best be on my way to meet with the Earth King, believe me I'd much rather remain with you. You may stay here in the palace, or go back to the Guesthouse. Actually, you might want to go down to the town and begin planning the wedding as you wish. Uncle is right, we have to start planning." Zuko said thoughtfully.

"I'd rather you were here to plan. I'll go and hang out with Sokka or go to town with Suki. I'll see you soon." Katara responded.

Zuko resisted the urge to kiss her, it was too soon. He nodded and left, leaving Katara to her thoughts.

**Don't forget to review. :D**

**Coming soon: Zuko and Mai break up, and Katara and Zuko begin planning their wedding. Oodles of fun.**

**Oh and I got a review from a ZutaraFanFE that really caught my attention. I promise this story will have a happy ending. I dislike when Zuko dies in Fan fictions because he is my cartoon love. I would never ever allow him to die, be unhappy, or happy with anyone other than Katara.**

**Thank you all for the reviews.**

**-Cadi**


End file.
